movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Curse of Strahd: The Beginning
Warning: those who wish to play the d and d adventure Curse of Strahd should not read this article if they do not want to be spoiled. It is a dark and stormy night, the vampire Count Strahd von Zarovich stands silhouetted against the walls of Castle Ravenloft. The wind’s howling increases as he turns his gaze down toward the village of Barovia. Far below, yet not beyond his keen eyesight, a party of adventurers has just entered his domain. Strahd’s face forms the barest hint of a smile as his dark plan unfolds. He knew they were coming, and he knows why they came — all according to his plan. A lightning flash rips through the darkness, but Strahd is gone. Only the howling of the wind fills the midnight air. The master of Castle Ravenloft is having guests for dinner. And you are invited. Curse of Strahd: The Beginning is the first in a series of horror movies based off the D and D module of the same name. Synopsis The Adventurers come to Ravenloft and are lured to a strange house they find out it is haunted by cult ghosts and barely escape with their lives. They meet a man in a bar who tells them that his sister is being haunted by a vampire named Strahd, he asks them to provide escort to another town. They go meet her and head to the town. Their cart gets stuck in the mud however so they go to a gypsy (Actually called Vistani in the movie) camp where they have their fortunes read by a woman named Madam Eva. They then continue to the town of Vallaki. There they meet the half-insane baron who claims that All will be well and jails or even executes anyone who doesn't. They try to reason with a lunatic who has stolen the sacred bones of the town church but he ends up shooing them out with his Vampire Spawn guards. They then find out that the baron's deformed henchman Izek has damaged a toymaker's shop and that he seems to have a strange obsession with Ireena Kolyana. Plot The Dark Powers In the beginning, the gods created the multiverse, there were millions and millions of worlds in this multiverse, and not one was devoid of evil. In some worlds brave champions fought off these threats, but more often than not, evil reigned supreme. And then the Dark Powers formed. They were creatures that thrived on darkness and wished to steal away the most evil beings. They turned their attention to Strahd Von Zarovich, Strahd desired eternal life, they agreed to grant it to him, but only if he committed a crime so terrible that they would be able to snatch him and the kingdom of Barovia away to a place where he could never escape, Ravenloft, Domain of the Dread. Strahd was then doomed to never escape this realm, even in death as he became a vampire, the first vampire. The Necromancer After the introduction, we see Deleted Scenes Here are some scenes I deleted for different reasons Mad Mage of Mount Baratok I felt it took up too much time and that Mark Hamill as Mordenkainen was just a joke reference to Star Wars it also didn't add much to the story. Old Bonegrinder Quotes Production Crew * Directed by TBA * Produced by Leostales * Casting by Leostales * Music by Hans Zimmer Cast May be subject to extreme change. By appearance * Skeleton Rider-Patrick Stewart * Strahd Von Zarovich- Ben Mendelsohn * Karzon (The Wizard)- Ewan McGregor * Sir James (The paladin)- Daniel Radcliffe * Lady Morzen (The other paladin)-Natalie Portman * Jarl Navos (The rogue)- Chris Pratt * Ismark Indirovich- Orlando Bloom * Ireena Kolyana- Scarlett Johansson * Madam Eva- * Rudolph Van Richten/Rictavio-Ian Mckellen * Baron Vargas Vallakovich-Jason Isaacs * Izek Strazni- Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson * Fiona Wachter- Meryl Streep * Urwin Martikov-Jonathan Frakes * Danika Martikov- Felicity Jones * Luvash- * Gadof Blinsky-Frank Caliendo * Henrik Van Der Voort- Dick Van Dyke * Millivoj- Hayden Christiansen * Mordenkainen- Mark Hamill (Deleted scene only) * more TBA Notes * Strahd appears very little, but he still gets top billing. Category:Horror Category:Movies Category:Based off Books Category:Drama Category:Action Category:Leostales Category:Fantasy Category:Movies based on games Category:Live Action Category:Curse of Strahd